


Unforecasted Turbulence

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, anyways just let them heal, fixing pt3 for my two faves, how do you even tag them for this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie
Summary: How to heal when you have nothing to work with and no one to lean on. A tale of former Queen of Hell, Lilith and local Greendale teacher, Mary Wardwell.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. A Tentative Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, we've all seen Part 3 and have thoughts. I personally would like Lilith and Mary to take advantage of their awful situation and help each other grow into better people. Just, you know, an idea.

What had she done? 

She shot someone, that’s what. Mary had gone to the Spellman home and shot Zelda just like that. What came over her, she didn’t know, but she felt awful and confused and the thoughts in her head were just so loud. And so she ran. She ran all the way to the lake and there, shrouded amongst the trees, Mary wept and wept and kept on until she could cry no more, switching to a sniffling that would make even the most hardened person feel for her. 

“Crying isn’t going to fix anything, you know.” Oh god, not her. Anyone but her. 

Mary didn’t have to look up to know that voice; her words were still ringing in her head from a few hours ago. “Go away, I will shoot you.” Her gun was a few feet away from her, she’d have to reach to get it, but at this point she would if only to scare the woman away.

An amused snort came from behind her and Mary knew Lilith was standing right above her huddled form. “I could snap your neck before you moved an inch, you know.” 

“Do it.”

Lilith paused, thought, stepped two paces forward. “I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” It would be easier for her to run about Greendale doing the random base good deed as Mary Wardwell if the real one weren’t around; nobody noticed the difference anyways.

There was silence for a few moments, Mary wondering if she’d angered her and Lilith gauging how truthful she should be with her response. “If I did, who else would I talk to?” 

The woman on the ground scoffed, played with the short, damp grass between her fingers. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Who else are you going to talk to?”

Lilith was right; she hated that she was right. “No one. Absolutely no one, but I think you’ve found that not many people seek out my company. I’m used to it.” In her darkest time, when she wasn’t even herself, not a single soul knew Mary well enough to notice she’d turned into… her. It was disheartening and painful to think about and Mary wanted nothing more than to have her memories gone again. Not knowing might have been better, but now she felt awake and aware and she knew that no matter how alone she felt, the woman eerily looming over her had done her nothing but harm. “Please, Lilith, go away.” 

When Mary heard the softened ground squish beside her, she thought for a moment she’d gotten rid of her, but she soon realized she had no such luck- Lilith sat next to her, on Mary’s coat no less. “You know who I am.” It wasn’t a question, more so a hesitant statement. The last thing Lilith wanted was to be known, truly known, right now. Especially by her, Lilith was supposed to know everything about Mary, not the other way around. 

“I know too much about who you are. You’re a witch.” Mary tugged on her mustard-colored jacket, trying to prevent it being ruined by grass stains. “And you’re sitting on my coat.” It was no use.

“I’m well aware.” Lilith made no motion to move, that coat was the least of their problems. “I like to consider myself more of a demon than a witch, but yes, I am.” 

It unnerved Mary to see how nonchalantly Lilith treated this whole scenario and she wondered how many times she’d turned an unsuspecting person’s life around and left without care. “You’re a witch.. And you were in my head.” When she let herself think about it suddenly months of time once locked away were back full force and there were events Mary swore weren’t -couldn’t be- her, but everything she saw was something she was doing. It was too much to grasp. Not now, maybe not ever fully. 

Lilith nodded, staring hard at the still water before them. “I stabbed you in the neck and possessed you.” It was harsh, but it was the truth. There was no use in sugarcoating anything and Lilith was never known to be a woman who would. “Are you scared of me?”

Mary had seen so much and lost even more, it would take a lot to scare her now. “Not anymore.”

“Brave girl.” Lilith had always admired that quality in Mary. Shy and timid as she was, she was not easily deterred. 

“How much do you know about me?”

“A lot of things, but enough to keep your job, pay your bills, and maintain your personality for a while.”

Mary’s head whipped around, eyes boring into Lilith with a ferocity she didn’t know she possessed. “You’re nothing like me, nor did you act like me! I would never dress like you or look like you, heaven forbid I ever acted with even a fraction of the malice you have within you. I am not that and I am not you.” 

“Whatever you say, Mary.” Lilith didn’t have it in her to fight. None of what she’d done mattered anymore; it had brought her nothing and was hardly worth arguing over. 

“Are you proud of yourself?” Mary asked, disgust overflowing her tone. “Are you happy?”

“I am most definitely not happy.” But proud? She hadn’t thought about that one. Perhaps if she were queen, sitting on her lavish throne with no uprisings or pesky teenage girls to speak of, she’d be proud. Though that wasn’t the case. Lilith had her crown twisted away from her, her abuser brought back without her knowledge, and she’d very narrowly escaped a terribly prolonged death. By all measures, she had nothing. No title, no home, nowhere to be. She spared a glance at Mary and searched her eyes for any measure of understanding she might not have had herself. She found none. Mary was just as lost as Lilith. “I don’t think I can say I’m proud either. I don’t feel regret, but I don’t feel joy.”

Mary wanted to say Lilith didn’t deserve joy, that she should enjoy the nothing that she got and wallow in that suffering, but she didn’t. Because as Lilith probed her gaze, Mary scoured just the same and she saw sadness she knew Lilith would never admit. She knew Lilith too well now to believe she was simply neutral. “Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me. Eventually it’ll come out.”

“What will?” Oh they’d definitely been together too long. Both of them had intimate knowledge of the other, their past, and their habits; it was a frightening notion on both ends. 

Mary kept eye contact, she would not be made to be some unaware deer in headlights ever again. “Everything.” 

Lilith hated that she knew what Mary was implying. They knew each other, more than either actually wanted to know, but here they were with all of this knowledge of the other and not a thing to do with it. Not yet. “Fine. So what do we do?” 

“There is no ‘we,’ Lilith.” The only thing worse than seeing Lilith would be forming some twisted dynamic duo, what a sight that would be.

“Now there is, we can’t help it.” The only thing worse than hanging around Mary Wardwell was not keeping her in check. She could say or do something to expose Lilith at any point in time. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. You have endless questions floating through your head and I’m the only one who can explain. So let me. I’m being nice here.”

Mary wanted to strangle her. She was smart enough to know it wouldn’t work, so she didn’t try. “This is nice?” 

“It’s the least I can do.” This really was harder than expected. Lilith bit her lip, twirled a piece of her hair through her fingers. Why can’t she just be grateful I’m doing this for her? “Actually, not really, killing you would be the least.”

“Very well. This is a tentative yes.” Her morbid curiosity and self-preservation won out over the cautionary voice in her head and she agreed. Unfortunately, she had no one else to turn to for this. Mary saw Lilith’s hand reaching for her elbow and immediately jerked away. “Don’t you dare touch me.”

“Or what, you’ll shoot me?” She respected her wishes and retracted, dragging her fingers across her own arms. Lilith didn’t blame her, really, she wouldn’t want to be touched either if she was in as much of a state Mary was. 

“I just might.”

“But not tonight?” Lilith stood slowly, tired of sitting already. “Let’s go home then.” She brushed herself off and reluctantly held a hand out to Mary who unsurprisingly refused, choosing instead to don her partially wet coat and pocket her gun in the side. 

Mary shook her head as she put a good distance between herself and her demon lookalike. “I’m going to my house. You are going to go… wherever you go.” Lilith had been living in her house uninvited long enough and had invaded it again just that night as her ex; she wasn’t getting past her threshold again any time soon. She backed her way down the singular path, darkness concealing her form. Not once did Mary take her eyes off Lilith though, she was smarter than that. They may have a temporary truce, but she didn’t trust her one bit. 

Lilith followed her through the trees, huffing quietly like a child who’d been put in time out. “I suppose I’ll have to catch you up on a few things, but basically, I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Slivers of moonlight hit the planes of her pale face and Mary knew Lilith was pouting. “So… may I stay with you, Mary?”

“No, you may not.” The unique cottage would be straight through the other side of the forest; Mary knew these woods like the back of her hand and she wasn’t far away now. “And stop staring at me, it’s unnerving.”

“Oh fine. I’ll just be… around.” Lilith granted Mary a fraction of a smile, nose scrunching in a cheeky expression. She stepped away, rounding a tree and after a few moments, Mary approached the tree slowly. There was no one behind the tree and in looking around, there was no one anywhere to be found. She’d gone somewhere, but she wasn’t far, Mary knew it.

“Dramatic bitch,” she muttered, kicking a stick in frustration. Mary hurried her way past her front door, unlocked for who knows how long. She’d have to remember to add more locks later, if only as added security from whatever desired to cross her threshold in the future. For now, she would sit, wait, and contemplate- she’d do anything except sleep; sleep was the biggest risk she could take right now. 

For her part, Lilith sat perched on Mary’s roof, biding her time until Mary let her in. She would, it was just a matter of time.


	2. Please Hurry, Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary says something sweet, Lilith spasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly shorter than I want it to be, but the third chapter is longer. Anyways, this chapter is going to be dedicated to Rabbit because we had a conversation about Lilith not being used to hearing niceties also I wuv her.

“Don’t bother, sweetheart.”

The phrase came out of her mouth so easily, like there was no thought at all. It struck Lilith harder than she would have ever expected it would; she had to set her cup down immediately if only to not risk dropping it. “What did you call me?” She didn’t- couldn’t process even such a simple word, not directed towards her. It would look silly and weak to overreact, to respond sweetly to such a throwaway phrase. The logical choice was to downplay; if she ignored it, maybe she could just forget.

“I-” She hadn’t thought twice about letting the affectionate phrase slip, nor did she think Lilith would notice. Mary turned in her chair to gauge Lilith’s reaction, but she faced away from her and the only thing she could make out in the dim light of the kitchen was her white-knuckled grip on the counter. The demon’s emotions were famously volatile at times, especially once darkness fell, and Mary was too tired for a possible argument so she brushed it off. “It was nothing. Forget about it.” 

Mary had a friendly habit of giving people affectionate nicknames and just as a matter of routine, ended up using them from time to time. Until now, she’d been cautious to stay more formal with Lilith, not just to preserve her sanity, but to save them both from the awkward fallout that was happening currently. It had been months without incident, not once has Lilith tried to kill, maim, or otherwise harm her and Mary supposed she’d grown more comfortable than expected with her presence. She couldn’t detect Lilith’s mood, didn’t want to in the moment even, and so she retired to bed. 

Lilith fully expected Mary to push back; she loved taking the chance to discuss Lilith’s inner workings when she could. Always curious, all while she kept Lilith as a safe distance from her own emotions. It didn’t always work, but sometimes she let insight slip. “Of course, goodnight.” 

* * *

Somewhere between late night and early morning, Mary sought Lilith out in her usual spot on the couch; she insisted on sitting or laying there instead of even attempting to sleep, much to Mary’s dismay. She ended up frequenting the spot herself, joining Lilith whenever she couldn’t rest properly. Lilith sat with knees curled into her chest, not even sparing Mary a glance. “Nightmares?”

Mary nodded and settled in next to her; there was no point in denying them, more nights than not she was plagued with horrid dreams of the things Lilith had done both in her body and way before their paths crossed. They’d come to the conclusion that Lilith had simply spent too much time with Mary and now she knew things Lilith hadn’t even come to terms with herself, much less ever admit aloud. Lilith hated it, she resented Mary for knowing too much about her, but it wasn’t her fault- it was entirely Lilith’s. On a normal night, Mary would come to her and describe what she had seen, Lilith would explain only as much as she deemed necessary and send her back to bed. It wasn’t the most open conversation, but it was theirs and it worked. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Tonight, Mary said nothing. She knew well enough what’d she’d seen and didn’t need further investigation, but she came out nonetheless. They sat in silence for an inordinate amount of time, long enough that Mary had given up on any possibility of a conversation, but then Lilith spoke. “Was it really nothing?” Her voice didn’t carry its usual biting tone, a subtle sign of Lilith’s attempts at sincerity.

“Was what nothing?”

Lilith’s eyes never left the fireplace, staring hard at the burning embers as they faintly crackled. “What you said earlier.”

“I say a lot of things, be specific.” She made a mental note to talk to Lilith about voicing what she wanted instead of making her jump through hoops, it was exhausting. 

“Not that. You don’t say that, to me at least.”

Mary thought back, wondering what could have resonated so deeply.  _ Sweetheart… _ True, she hadn’t used the term for her before, but after tonight, Mary settled on never using it again because she didn’t seem to enjoy it. “I didn’t think anything of it initially, really, and then I assumed you were cross with me for saying it.” 

Lilith shook her head, a tiny gesture, but Mary caught it. “That’s not true. I wasn’t upset, I didn’t know how to respond.” For so long, Lilith yearned for someone to call her something of sorts, but of course there was no one around who would. She’d put the desire to the back of her mind, convincing herself she was above terms of endearment anyways. Centuries of repressed desire and Mary had brought it back in an instant. How could she say that though? It was hard enough to acknowledge the incident, telling her why would be unnecessarily excruciating. Mary would find out eventually; they’d talk about it when she was ready. “I didn’t despise it.”

“Oh… well, noted.” She was relieved Lilith wasn’t mad and she really would call Lilith similar things again if she didn’t hate it. A nagging thought at the corner of her brain told her Lilith appreciated the sentiment more than she let on, but she’d leave it where it was. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Did you mean it?” Lilith turned to the other woman, meeting her eyes with a longing Mary thought looked too foreign for her face. She wished terribly to hide away from those pitying eyes.

Mary wanted to ask why it was so important, to delve into the depths of Lilith’s brain for understanding, but she refrained- Lilith would tell her in her own time, she always did. Instead, she just nodded and for the first time, gently and tentatively rested her head on Lilith’s shoulder. “I did.” And when her head wasn’t shaken off, Mary let a content smile settle on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and and of course, my socials are @/softlilith


	3. I'm a Geyser, Feel It Bubbling From Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Mary briefly discuss sexuality, much to Mary's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this chapter would be longer to make up for the last!

“Are you trying to bore holes in her head or do you just really want that specific tomato she’s holding?”

The sudden voice nearly made Mary drop her grocery basket, hands clutching her chest to help her recover from her shock. “I told you to stop doing that.” She had always been slightly jumpy and the past year had not helped at all. Many a time, Mary had reminded Lilith that she hated being snuck up on and yet the demon continued to do it, only every once in a while. “And be quiet, she’ll hear you.” Mary strived to be as out of sight as possible these days. It used to bother her a bit, being unseen by the whole of society, but now she’d grown grateful for it. Lilith attracted too much attention while she was her, making a presence of herself when she never needed to be. Thankfully, once Mary was well, Mary again and she’d gone back to her sweaters and glasses, the people of Greendale forgot about her once more. The only foil in this new existence was another version of her walking around claiming to be her whenever someone asked. “ _ Someone _ is going to notice we look alike one day.”

“Have you seen how positively stupid the citizens are in this town? No one notices anything.” Lilith rolled her eyes, but the motion was lost behind her obscenely large sunglasses. “And what does it matter if she hears, we’re only talking about her produce.” She was most definitely not talking about her produce. The woman under her gaze was objectively cute, but nothing extraordinary; she was just the type of girl Lilith would imagine Mary would go for. There weren’t many grocery stores in Greendale, but of the limited options, this one right off Main Street was Mary’s favorite and both women knew it was because of the female store owner. Mary strategically shopped every Tuesday afternoon which just so happened to be the same time the owner was in every week to update signage and rotate inventory. She wasn’t fooling Lilith, not even for one second. “Ask her out already, before you both die of anticipation.” Lilith had enough discretion to whisper into Mary’s ear at least and she smirked as she pulled back, catching a glimpse of the blush creeping up her neck. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re being foolish.” Hurriedly, the brunette gathered what groceries she’d managed to grab before being distracted by Lilith and went to check-out, more than ready to go home. She said nothing to the owner as she rushed past, rickety door slamming shut behind her. 

Hours later, Mary was still stewing, mad that she’d let Lilith throw her off, but even more mad at herself for being obvious enough at the store that someone noticed her staring. It would be months before she could step foot in that grocery store again, just in case someone else saw her or heard them talking or  _ thought  _ something…. Her mind raced a mile per minute, plotting, speculating, worrying so hard that she didn’t immediately notice Lilith waving a hand in front of her face. “Get away from me. Haven’t you done enough today?”

“What exactly did I do? You’re the one who said I didn’t know what I was talking about.” Lilith brought a sly finger to her face, tapping her perfectly painted bottom lip. She was not playing innocent well tonight. “Unless… I do know something. Something you hate talking about.”

“Stop it, Lilith.” Mary’s voice was quiet, avoidant, something she rarely was with the demon anymore. But it wasn’t real if she didn’t talk about it. If she just let it subside, didn’t think about it, she’d be fine- she’d be normal. “Please just, don’t.” 

And of course, she did. “Don’t what, say it? Think you’ll be struck by lightning if I voice it? That God will immediately smite you?” Lilith bent over, face to face with her unlikely companion, and brought her hand to grip Mary’s chin. The woman below her tensed up instantly, going rigid at the contact. “You won’t, I promise.” Being as good of a deciever as she was, Lilith knew all the signs of hiding a secret and she hated them. Of course she knew Mary’s, known before she’d even possessed her. It was quite obvious, but no one paid enough attention to the school teacher to ever notice or question. 

“And what if he does?!” Technically Lilith knew more of God’s true nature than she did, but she didn’t know nor could she ever be sure. “Look what happened to me already. How can you look at that and think I haven’t been cursed or shunned or otherwise?” Frantic and whiny as it came out, It was a real, honest question.

“You’re being stupid. He won’t.”

“I am  _ not  _ being stupid, Lilith. You don’t get it!” Burning tears welled her eyes as she stared at Lilith, searching for any answer, any at all. “How could you possibly see me and not understand that I’m being punished?” She thought of the few girls who’d found her out, the hatred and ire they showed, how relentless they’d been in her teasing.  _ You’re even more of a freak than we thought you were. _

She couldn’t go back to that, she just couldn’t- 

Mary was an adult, not a schoolgirl. 

She had control now, she’d fixed it… 

There was nothing wrong with her. 

The poor woman didn’t realize she was hyperventilating until she saw Lilith’s face change, from irked to concerned, her brow furrowed and she was speaking, but Mary couldn’t make out what; the ringing in her head too loud to hear anything above it. As she fought to stay in the present, she saw Lilith back away to kneel in front of her and just… wait. She didn’t know how long it took her to regain her composure or to get her breathing back, but she did, Lilith was still sitting in front of her, wringing her hands together much like a guilty child. “Did I do that?” 

“Everything is not about you.” She shifted to the corner of the couch, curled herself under the comfort of a blanket she’d left laying over the back on another restless night. “You don’t understand. You never could.” 

Lilith sighed and pouted, carefully calculating her next words. “I think I can understand a little more than you’d expect me to.” She took a chance and sat on the couch, but completely on the other side if only for Mary’s sake so she could have her own space. “You know, I don’t want to break down your whole belief system, but there’s nothing wrong with you. Not that, at least.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do know that, thank you very much. Your God is an ass, but he has bigger challenges to deal with than homosexuals.” Mary was stunned to say the least. She’d never thought of it that way. It had never crossed her mind that he didn’t care. So many other people cared, they all had an opinion, but.. did he? She still didn’t fully believe it, not from Lilith, but it gave her something to think about. “Neither are you cursed for everything that happened to you. That’s well..” It hurt to say it, really she dreaded it. “It’s my fault.” Suddenly she was a mumbler. Lilith just wanted her not to be so panicked. She was trying to be better, not throw practically the only person she talked to into a mental breakdown. 

“Even so, if I decided I was…” Mary tried hard to get it out, really gave a good effort, but it caught in her throat. Just like it always did, “ _ that _ .. I couldn’t  _ be  _ that.” She shuddered to think of what that version of her would look like, jumpier than usual, always looking over her shoulder, but maybe freer and even a little happier? She’d never know. “You may not care what people think of you, but you can escape; you don’t have to stay here. This is my life and maybe it’s not perfect or exciting, but it is what I have, I can’t jeopardize that.” Mary couldn’t believe they were even talking about this. With her luck, Lilith would start putting up signs outside her house that read “A Lesbian Lives Here!” 

They sat in silence after that, neither of them wanting to say too much, but not wanting to leave the conversation where they had. To no one’s surprise, Lilith spoke first. “If it makes you feel better, I prefer women.”

Mary poked her head out from her blanket burrito, sharp blue eyes staring Lilith down in confusion. “What?”

“I know you heard me.” She didn’t bother repeating herself, not because she was ashamed to say it, but because she just didn’t want to make a big deal of it. “I’m only saying this to say that if you want to talk… about women or feelings or things of that nature, I’ll listen. I won’t judge you and I will make a good faith effort to not be an ass. I shouldn’t have pushed you earlier.” Bullied more than pushed, but that was just a technicality, who cares. “Don’t think I’ll be perfect at it. You know I’m not too good at these things, but I can promise not to make you feel less than you are.” Lilith was many things, but she knew she didn’t want to be hateful. Not towards someone who wasn’t hurting anyone at least. 

“Oh…” Mary wanted to respond enthusiastically and if it were someone else, maybe she would have. The prospect of finally having someone to speak candidly with, to talk with someone who understood, but she didn’t fully trust Lilith yet. “Is it okay if we perhaps go slowly with that? I would like to, it sounds nice, but I… it’s too hard for me to talk about. I can’t.” She retreated further into the safety of her blanket, anticipating Lilith’s sharp, harsh retort any moment now.

Instead Lilith just nodded and made a non-commital noise; she understood. It would have been foolish of her to think Mary would run to her with open arms and spill all of her thoughts after the way she’d treated her, how they’d even collided paths. Still, it stung just a little that she was being partially denied the intimate conversation she craved, but would never outright ask for. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere for awhile.” 

Having no one to confide in for way longer than she could remember herself, Lilith knew how isolating it felt and although she was prone to tuning Mary out when she rambled on too long, she was determined to try to listen whenever she was ready to talk. It could be good for both of them. “There’s nothing devious about you, Mary, no matter what anyone else tries to tell you or make you feel. You are truly, shockingly  _ good _ , actually.” 

Mary had been fiddling with the tassels at the edge of her knit blanket, trying not to let her nerves show as much as they were consuming her, knotting in her throat and threatening to choke her. She  _ wanted  _ to believe nothing was wrong with her, but how could she? All of her decisions had led to this- losing months of her life, shooting a person, and leaving her with only a demon to confide in. This didn’t just happen; she had to be receiving some sort of divine punishment. But then… Lilith was a divine being and she insisted she was fine.. But she was cast away… and still, she wasn’t evil, brash, impulsive, and headstrong, yes, but not evil. It was too much, all of this. Too deep to think about when all she wanted was to sleep for a long time, recenter herself. Eventually Mary realized she had left Lilith without a response and turned to answer. She still wasn’t looking at Mary; to an outsider, it would seem Lilith wasn’t acknowledging Mary’s presence at all, but Mary knew she was simply waiting. 

“Thank you.” 

She wanted to say more, but what else was there? Mary silently reminded herself to ask Lilith more later, hoping that maybe if she could find a way to talk and express, she could be.. not better, but more comfortable. 

Lilith picked at the polish on her fingernails, fighting the urge to blurt out the emotional thoughts swimming in her brain, threatening to expose her concern. “Of course.” There, that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the usual, all responses are appreciated and just a heads up that next week's chapter may be delayed because I have a lot of hours to work for the next two weeks.


	4. I'm Not Wearing My Usual Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith realizes it's time to make some changes.

Lilith had many peculiar habits, but the average person would never know. Someone would have to catch her in the act of doing something and it was sheer luck when they did. Anything other than pacing back and forth or sitting and staring and as soon as she could sense someone around, she’d stop immediately and pretend as if it never happened. Mary caught Lilith tending to a flower in the windowsill once, pruning the extra leaves and watering it, speaking to it softly just as she’d surely seen Mary doing in the past. As soon as she made her presence known though, the peace was shattered, Lilith swiftly putting down the pruning shears and leaving the room. Mary tried to inquire later to no avail, only being told that Mary should take better care of her plants if she didn’t want her to interfere. 

“You’re not interfering. I don’t mind, actually. If you want to garden, I can buy you more plants and we can put them in the ground when spring comes.” They were pretty deep into winter at the time, but it was never too early to buy seeds and plan out the upcoming gardening season. Mary had never had help before, but wouldn’t say no to any.

Lilith only scoffed, as if she was offended by such a notion. “If I wanted plants, I could buy them myself.” Lilith did always seem to have money; Mary wondered where it came from. Maybe it came from barely buying anything over a millennia. 

Mary decided not to push the issue, perturbed that Lilith was always so stubborn, but choosing her battles wisely. But then it went on like that for weeks, months, until it was almost a year of the school teacher finding Lilith engaging in something cheerfully only to shut down when spotted. She knew of things Lilith liked from observing and internalizing, but never did Lilith express wants or desires. It would be unfair to Lilith for Mary to describe her attitudes as inhuman, but they truly were. 

On a quiet night after the two had a fairly calm day, Mary saw Lilith petting her cat, Fluffernutter, and cooing affectionately at the small beast. As per usual, Lilith immediately created distance when she heard the old floor creak under Mary’s footsteps. The cat betrayed her though, stalking over to Lilith’s new position on the floor and butting his head against her thigh before hopping into her lap. Lilith feigned annoyance, but Mary wasn’t fooled.

“I know he likes you; you hold him more than I do.”

“And what about it?” Lilith peered at Mary as she made to sit next to her on the floor, resisting the urge to immediately scoot away. Sitting this close only meant one thing: she had something to talk about. “Out with it, Mary, what do you want?”

Mary looked to her other cat, Lavender, and pulled her close, figuring Lilith would be more reluctant to react harshly in the presence of two calm cats. “Why do you-” It already sounded wrong, “Why do you never let me see you interested in things?” 

Lilith blinked, confused more than expected. “I like books, you see me read those all the time.” She… liked things, right? There were times she indulged and enjoyed an activity. Sometimes. “And I like to sit by fires. I do that every night and I know you’ve watched me.” 

It was unclear whether Lilith was being purposefully ignorant or if she was truly unaware of how she acted. “No, I mean other things. You stop whatever you’re doing when you see me around. You act as if you’re scared of me seeing you be happy.” She could count on one hand the times she’d seen Lilith genuinely smile and it was always when she thought she was alone, like she had to keep her joy to herself. “I’m not saying you’re obligated to share everything with me, of course, I just want you to know it’s okay to be yourself around me a little bit more, if you’d like.” A while ago, Lilith had offered herself as a confidant and Mary wanted to return the favor if the opportunity ever presented itself. It was only fair. “I think I would enjoy knowing more about you.” 

“Why would you want that…” She kept her focus on the now sleeping cat in her lap, wishing silently that she could be left alone and unbothered like him. “I like cats.” Lithe fingers wrapped around a soft cat paw, lifting it gently to hold in her palm for comfort. There had been times where someone expressed interest in knowing more about her, but they never truly wanted to. They wanted to hear about Hell or immortality, how whichever god of choice was like; they didn’t want to know  _ her _ . Whoever she was.

As a person who knew what it was like to go uncared about, Mary felt for Lilith and was all too familiar with the distrust of genuine interest. Too many times had she opened up to someone, only to be cast aside when she wasn’t the type of person they expected her to be. It was hurtful, heart wrenching at times. “Who would I tell anyways? Really, I don’t even know what you look like.” 

Lilith erupted with laughter, brushing away the stray strands of hair that fell into her face. “You see me  _ everyday _ , of course you know what I look like.” 

“I’m not going to explain to you that you stole my face.”

“Oh.” She went so long going from person to person, adapting to whatever identity she needed to be; she wouldn’t know how to appreciate herself of her quirks if she tried. “I don’t know what I look like either.” Lilith thought back to her first self, the girl she was born as, but that wasn’t her. She was molded to be a certain way, to act a particular part, not to gain her own meaning. Upon fleeing that life, Lilith was only met with harsher discouragement to be her own person. She existed to help another survive and build his empire, waiting for a title and crown that would never come. Okay so she didn’t know her outward appearance, but she knew her preferences, right? Surely she knew her favorite song, everyone had one of those. 

And yet, she drew a blank. As Lilith thought though, she noticed that she’d explored more of life at Mary’s house than she had for as long as she could remember and in those times, not once did Mary berate her; she asked, yes, but Lilith was just as quick to stop the conversation as always. “I don’t know.” 

“Maybe you should learn.” Mary spoke calmly and if Lilith hadn’t been paying attention, she would’ve thought that tone of voice was for the cats. “The glimpses of your personality I’ve managed to catch, small as they are, seem like a person I wouldn’t mind getting to know.” 

“Don’t you know enough about me already?” It was meant to come out more harsh than it did, sabotaged by Mary’s unsuspected kindness. “I’m aware that I’ve forced myself into your life twice now. You don’t have to pretend to care about my personal growth or whatever.” Lilith pulled her knees to her chest carefully, awkwardly keeping the large cat against her as he slept. Her face ended up half buried in fur, but she was graceful for the emotional shield. 

They were yet again at an impasse, neither of them wanting to leave the conversation where it was, but not wanting to push too far. Mary let her head rest back against the couch cushions, fingers scratching behind Lavender’s ears while she pondered her next move. “You don’t have to open up all at once. It could take days, months, or even years. When I was younger, I didn’t expect my peers to like me for who I was, so I hid it. I kept all of my thoughts and loves private and I suppose I still do, in a way. This house is mine, a place where if I’d like to knit a full two sweaters in a day and speak to no one, I can. I’m free to dress and look exactly how I want which, now isn’t different from what I dress like outside, but it was! I suppose you can look however you want though, but it would be nice if you didn’t look like me all the time. I’m sure you look great… ” She was rambling, she knew it. Usually Lilith stopped her or interjected with a quip to let Mary know she should take a breath. This time though as Mary stammered through her words, Lilith let her speak until she was able to stop herself. She did a deep exhale before puffing out her cheeks. “Were you letting me ramble just to avoid talking?” 

“Maybe.” In an unusual action, Lilith cracked just a hint of a smile, the corners of her mouth curling upwards for only a few seconds. Mary caught it, but didn’t comment. She had been thinking over what Mary said, however, and really… why couldn’t she look like herself? Who would that be? “Is it okay to say I don’t know how I want to appear to the world? On some levels, I don’t want to be seen at all. I don’t want to talk to humans or be acknowledged by them on most days, but on others… occasional conversation is nice. The face I was born with is not me anymore nor do I recognize her. When you could be anyone, why would I want to be myself?”

“It sounds childish, but there really is only one you, Lilith. Know yourself.” Her cat slinked out of her lap and Mary took the opportunity to shift onto her knees, leaning forward until she was only inches away from Lilith’s ear. “You may be trying to keep it a secret, but you’re not as awful as people have told you that you are.” She stood after that, stretching her back out as Lilith sat stone still on the floor. “I’ll see you in the morning, I’m sure.” She always did. 

Lilith waited for Mary to leave the room, heard the soft click of her bedroom door closing before she even dared move an inch. Only then did she bring her hands to her face, crying into them with despair deeper than she thought she was capable of anymore. It just wasn’t fair how much Mary made her  _ feel _ , it was rude, senseless, and she wished Mary would just leave her be. That was at least familiar to Lilith; being cared for was unwarranted and maybe even a little intimidating. She knew Mary wasn’t intending to make her feel so terrible, the woman barely had one mean bone in her body, but she wished she wouldn’t just say such resonating things and leave her to her own thoughts. No, she wouldn’t let Mary do that to her again. 

Finally, she stood up, placing the lazy cat on the couch before walking across the living room with much more determination than necessary to make the short distance to Mary’s room. She knocked with force until the door was open, Mary having clearly been getting ready for bed, hair only half braided to the side. “Lilith… are you okay?” The expression of desperation on the demon’s face was strangely unrecognizable; it was a sight she’d seen on herself before, but Lilith’s was strange, frightening even. 

She stood on shaky legs, silent for too long and she knew it. “No… no, I’m not okay.” Fresh tears welled in the corners of her eyes, cheeks burning red with frustration. “You did this and it’s all your fault!” Lilith grabbed Mary by the shoulders and shook her, hanging her head. “Everyone can’t be so self-assured like you, you know… No one taught me to be myself, no one ever encouraged it. I wouldn’t know where to start.” The level of vulnerability she showed made Lilith want to curl into a cave and die, but the dam had burst open and she couldn’t stop it. “Even if I wanted to, not saying that I do for sure, it’s hopeless…” 

“Oh Lili…” They were too similar, lives paralleling in ways one would ever expect in a thousand years. Mary could see it so clearly, now more than ever, and she could only hope that Lilith would come to see it too. She would never describe herself as self-assured, but she supposed the Mary that Lilith knew was much more settled in life than her younger self. “Do you think anyone taught me to be myself? I still haven’t fully come to terms with… certain aspects of myself, but you all but bullied me into acknowledging it.” She brought a warm hand to an even warmer face, thumb brushing away fallen tears as best she could. “I can’t say I’ll bully you into it, but I won’t stop you from being yourself. As long as you’re not committing crimes against humanity, but I think we’re done with that now, aren’t we?” Lilith nodded in confirmation; wreaking anything past mild havoc was hardly ever on her to-do list anymore. 

She hesitated, wrestling whether to voice her request or not. But Mary had asked her to try to be more truthful. “Would it be appropriate to ask for a hug?” They’d never embraced before, but she’d seen Mary hug others in the past. It was rare; she kept her distance from the majority of people, but Lilith always wondered what a hug from a genuinely kind person would feel like and she figured maybe Mary would feel sad enough for her to actually give her one. Mary never verbally responded, choosing only to wrap her arms around the shaking woman, pulling her in tight and holding her for as long as Lilith would allow. 

Over the next few days, Mary noticed subtle changes in Lilith. First, her hair turned black and then slowly lost the unnaturally big curls for a straighter look, but her long locks still fell over her shoulders in waves. She ditched her default heels for flats, but only when she’d become just the slightest bit taller than the other which Mary had to shake her head at because height mattered just that much to Lilith. Then, the same morning her crocuses started to bloom from the ground, Mary got another knock on her door, less frantic than the one she’d received weeks prior, but still nervous. Behind her door was a new woman, dressed down in a too large sleep t-shirt, hair pulled up in what Mary assumed had been a bun before Lilith slept last night, bare feet shifting unsurely on the wooden floor, and the most striking change: her new eyes. They were the darkest shade of green Mary had ever seen. Lilith bit her lip and averted Mary’s shocked gaze, “I played around with them last night and I… this was my favorite. Not to say there’s anything wrong with your eyes, but these were just, well-”

Mary stopped her, hands cupping Lilith’s cheeks excitedly. “It’s wonderful to meet you finally, Lilith.” The relieved smile that broke across the demon’s face was infectious and Mary found herself grinning just as wide, bigger than she had in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a week later than expected, but work was hell so! I have about one or two more chapters planned for this series so I set the chapters to five. After those are done, I'll just update if and when I get more ideas for them. I've started working on a Spellwell AU as well so look forward to that in the coming months! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always, thanks for reading and supporting this story!


	5. Tell Them What You Saw In Me (Not The Way I Used To Be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary comes down with the flu and Lilith rises to the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I wrote this before the extreme outbreak of Corona Virus and uh... Mary's just got the flu, she's good.

Of course Mary would pick the worst time to be sick. The fireplaces were currently out and because of how far out Mary’s house was, the chimney company gave them an estimate of three days before they could come out and fix everything. She’d come home early yesterday, all sniffles and sneezes, bundled up in her coat and two scarves to protect herself from the weather. Lilith didn’t pay too much attention to the situation at first, not until she didn’t see Mary all night or the next morning when she typically was off to work. Curiosity nawed at her until she pried herself off the couch to knock on Mary’s door, the weak “come in” she got, allowing her in. 

She was met with something that could only be described as a huge lump and Lilith could only register Mary within it from the slight rise and fall of the mound. The room was unusually dark as Lilith crept closer, kneeling down at the side of the bed to find Mary’s face amidst the pile of blankets. Her normally bright, clear eyes looked foggy and watery, her skin sickly pale except for the flush of her cheeks and the sheer slick of sweat on her forehead. Lilith had never seen Mary so put out and it only met one thing. “Are you ill?”

Mary nodded weakly, covering her mouth with the closest blanket. “It’s only a cold, I’ll be fine.” She was not fine. She felt awful and it took everything in her just to call the school this morning and tell them she’d likely not be in for the rest of the week. It wasn’t often she got this sick, but whenever she did, it was excruciating. Living alone meant laying and waiting for illness to pass, hopefully gathering the strength to make a hot pot of water once a day to bring in for tea, and just being generally miserable for about a week. Sure, she had Lilith this time, but she was anything but a natural caregiver. Mary could ask her for something, but whether or not her request would be granted- 

“Do you need anything?” Lilith asked, the back of her hand pressing against Mary’s forehead and then under her neck. 

Surely Mary didn’t hear her right, “What did you say?” 

In the dim light of the room, Mary could see Lilith roll her eyes. “I asked if you needed anything. I’m assuming you called your school already this morning, but you haven’t left your bed today so I know you haven’t eaten and apparently humans need to stay hydrated when indisposed.” Suddenly, Lilith’s face was out of Mary’s view, standing up and putting a hand on her head. She stroked a few strands of hair from her face before pulling away, too soft of a gesture for Lilith’s usual repressed behavior. “Sit tight, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Lilith was truly not made to care for another being. She sat leaning against the kitchen counter, phone in one hand, wooden spoon in another, stirring what should be chicken soup in the pot below. It was not as easy as this man in the video made it seem and Lilith was frustrated. Peppermint tea was made and sitting calmly on the bed tray behind her, but this soup… never again. If it were for anyone else, Lilith would have long since manifested a perfect soup into existence, but they’d had discussions on Lilith’s magic and Mary was still highly uncomfortable with any of it being used on her, understandably so. And somehow, even though Mary was far from her normal levels of comprehension, Lilith was unwilling to lie to her. So instead she was here, slaving over this foul smelling soup. It took four tries and all of the pasta they had in the pantry, but finally, finally she produced something that didn’t make her want to throw the stove out of the window. Good enough. She ladeled the liquid into a bowl, accompanying it with a cool, wet rag, a glass of water, and a pot of tea, and carefully levitated the tray to follow behind her. She may have made everything by hand, but it’d be a cold day in hell when she balanced that tray through the house. 

It had been long enough that Lilith assumed Mary would be asleep again and she was right. A soft snore came from the schoolteacher sprawled across her bed, her cat, Patrick, lazily draped over her leg to take his own nap. Lilith set the tray on the nightstand before picking up the rag and walking around to the other side of the bed. She sat back against the headboard next to Mary’s sleeping form, folding her legs under her to avoid bumping into Mary’s spread out limbs. Slowly Lilith leaned over and tilted Mary’s head back, pushing messy bangs out of the way to place the cloth on her forehead, cracking a small smile at the smoothed sigh her sleeping friend let out. Blue eyes opened just a bit, straining to see where her assistance came from, but Lilith only stroked her cheek and shushed her. “It’s only me. I made you soup and tea, you can have it when you feel well enough to sit up properly.” Mary made some form of agreeing noise before relaxing again and closing her eyes. It occurred to Lilith that she didn’t have to sit there with Mary, but she didn’t feel right leaving her. Mary had sat with her many times when Lilith felt terrible, she supposed she could hang around for her this time. 

But what were you supposed to do while waiting for someone to wake up? “Patrick… Come here, cat…” Lilith beckoned the orange feline over and let him settle his weight in her lap before scratching under his chin. “You’re getting pretty fat, you know. Maybe stop eating everything you see.” He let her rub his tummy for about a minute or two before he batted at her hand, meowing and turning over. “I’m only saying it because I care about you, you know.” 

It was another hour before Mary woke up again, yawning and stretching to show she was truly awake this time. “Lilith…”

“Yes?” Lilith was busy dangling a string in front of Patrick, playing with him while she waited for something better to do. Her head turned as Mary sat up hesitantly, blood rushing too quickly for her liking. It took her a minute to get settled sitting up right and she sighed as she leaned back. 

“You didn’t have to sit here while I slept. What if I get you sick?”

Lilith only shrugged, going back to her game with the cat. “I don’t think I can get sick, honestly. Not like this, at least. I’ve been sick before, but never with the flu.” 

“I don’t have the flu, maybe just a cold.”

“WebMD would say otherwise, Mary.” She took the now room temperature rag from Mary and set it on her tray before taking the bowl of soup in her hands. “It’s most likely a little cold by now, but… I made this for you.” Lilith held out the bowl nervously, swirling the metal spoon around in the liquid. “I don’t know if it tastes good, but everything I read said chicken soup was best for sickness and I didn’t want to leave you to go into town for any. I’m not the best cook, but you don’t like magic. This was the best I could do.” 

“Honestly, Lilith,” Mary’s voice was still weak and her head was pounding, but she took the soup from Lilith anyway. “You didn’t have to make me anything. I didn’t expect you to.” She figured it was cooled off enough to not have to spoon it, choosing instead to bring it to her lips and sip it slowly. Certainly wasn’t the best tasting soup in the world, but it wasn’t the worst either. She was impressed. “Have you been watching me cook lately?”

Lilith shook her head, but she had on occasion watched Mary in the kitchen. She didn’t always know what she was doing and she was prone to mumbling to herself or humming a tune and it was a cute show to watch. “I found a video of a man making soup and it had a great many views so… I tried to follow his instructions; we all know I’m not the best follower of rules, but I promise, no magic.” Mary set her empty bowl down and stared at Lilith for a moment before pressing a hand to her forehead. 

“And you’re sure you’re not sick? The Lilith I know would’ve waited for me to feel better before even asking how I was.” Maybe she was overexaggerating, Lilith wasn’t completely careless, but she took a… hands off approach to most people. She’d even brought her the proper flu medicine from the cabinet- maybe Lilith paid more attention to Mary than she realized. 

The demon pouted, puffing out her cheeks in frustration. “Who wants a half dead zombie walking around their house for a week? I was attempting to help you out instead of listening to you moan and whine from behind your bedroom door. Maybe I’m trying to grow, as you keep telling me to do.” She slumped down against the headboard, annoyed that her attempts at being hospitable were being mocked. Of course her past actions would most likely be remembered for the foreseeable future, but she was trying…

Mary sighed and leaned over to Lilith, ignoring her spine’s protests as she hovered over her at an awkward angle. “I appreciate you, you know. Thank you.” It would have taken Mary forever to get up and make anything herself, if ever. Lilith did go out of her way for her today and wasn’t even asked to; if Mary’s eyes weren’t already watery, they would be now. She grounded herself with a hand on Lilith’s shoulder before making her way over to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re.. really warm.” Suddenly her cold shivers reared its head again and Mary shook just a bit. “The heat is gone and you still feel fine…” She let her upper body lay on Lilith’s half prone form, her head resting on her chest. 

“Just a side effect of demonhood. Every creature is warmer down there, it seems. I never really notice, I just don’t technically need coats.” When Mary didn’t ask a dozen followup questions -as she normally did when Lilith revealed a personal fact- she spared a glance down at a newly exhausted woman. “Mary?” They never got this close. Lately they’d hugged more readily, mostly when Lilith asked for one, but the cats were the only ones who’d successfully laid across them. “Did the soup make you sicker?” She awkwardly let her hands sit on her arms and instantly she could feel how cold she’d become just from escaping her blanket nest for a short time. “I can tuck you back in, if you’d like.” 

Lilith made to move Mary off of her, just to let her rest more comfortably, but she made a soft noise of protest and weakly hung on to the sides of Lilith’s oversized shirt. “No, I’m fine… Just let me lay here for a bit.” Something told her she’d be trapped under Mary’s form for another few hours, but she allowed it. Mary was sick after all. She took the initiative to pull a few throws over Mary’s shoulders and was rewarded with a soft sigh and a yawn. Sure enough in exactly three minutes, Mary was snoring again, harder this time presumably from her congestion and Lilith made a mental note to get some sort of hot water for her whenever she woke up the next time. Her face was less flushed than it had been that morning thankfully, but she clearly had much less energy than normal having only been awake for about half an hour before settling back into sleep… this time on top of Lilith. As time went on and the sun set behind bedroom curtains, Mary started to toss and turn, mumbling and sweating instead of how calmly she usually slept. 

There was clear distress in whatever horror her brain had conjured up- a fever dream most likely. It’d be irresponsible to walk into her dreams and she knew Mary wouldn’t want her to anyways, but sitting here watching her suffer wasn’t an option either. Lilith thought back to when Mary would wake her from her nightmares, how gentle she was in pulling her away from her painful memories with soft words and assurances. She wasn’t good at that in the slightest. Often Lilith felt as if she was constantly changing, being pushed into progressing and getting better, but some things were never going to be her favorite. Soft, sweet words were on that list. No, she’d always be more of an actor than a talker. So she waited until Mary had pulled away from her again to slide down next to the sick woman and put a grounding hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to make an attempt, okay?” 

With outstretched arms, Lilith let Mary shift into her grasp and when she immediately tensed, it dawned on her that Mary could be dreaming about her. It was no secret she had nightmares centered around the piece of her life stolen from her and although they’d grown leaps and bounds past where they’d ever imagined they could in the past year, what Lilith did would always haunt them both. Trying to hold her could potentially make it worse… but then Mary relaxed, snuggled closer, smiled even, and for now, Lilith’s fears ebbed. Carefully, she laid back against the fluffy pillows and brought Mary’s sleeping form with her, one hand securely on her back. “I know it’s nearly impossible to believe, but I won’t hurt you. Not intentionally, not again.” She was whispering, cautious not to wake her up; Mary did need her rest after all. “Once you get better, you can show me how to properly make a soup. You’re a good teacher; pity you were asleep when I said it because I’m not doing it again.” 

Lilith let her free hand wander into Mary’s hair, playing with the dark locks as she herself got sleepy. It was hard not to be tired given how little rest she’d allowed herself to have in the past few weeks, especially with how comfortable she felt in that moment. It was a rare thing for Lilith to feel safe enough to close her eyes, even more so in such close proximity to another person as she was now, but they’d built trust and she genuinely felt as if Mary would cause her no harm. “Feel better soon.” Lilith returned the cheek kiss she got earlier to Mary’s own, looking too gentle for her own liking. She’d long come to terms with the fact that Mary made her softer from being around her too long, but some days she still shocked herself.

Of course Mary would get better; the flu wasn’t deathly for her, but without Mary to talk to, she had no one. Her day had been fairly boring- where Mary usually came home at the end of the day and rambled on about the latest high school happenings or reminded Lilith not to give all her students As for effort, she’d done nothing except take care of the woman all day. Not that she wasn’t pleased with herself for being able to do so, but it was relatively lonely with Mary asleep most of the day. She… missed her typically positive self? Gross. Her train of thought continued to trail off, delving into nonsense as she fell asleep, her head resting atop Mary’s until they were both safe in a dreamless sleep. 

After a few days of routinely checking in on Mary and looking after her, she did recover, just in time for the repairman to come fix their dreaded chimney. A simple fix, one Lilith insisted she could’ve done in seconds if magic were allowed, but Mary was happier with it this way. She returned to school on Monday and came home with missed lesson plans, overdue homework, and a lot of stress. Lilith offered to assist with what she could, acting needlessly exhausted with it all, but in reality she enjoyed sitting with Mary and hearing her talk. It was normal, good even. 

“You’ve been staring at me for at least ten minutes.” Mary was looking over her glasses at Lilith, pen in hand, mid- essay. “Is there something on my face?” 

Lilith immediately turned her gaze back to her paper, biting her lip. “Your glasses are dirty.” Mary’s glasses were never dirty; she meticulously kept them clean. 

Mary just shrugged, smiled before turning back to her work. Sometimes it was better just to let it go. “Okay, Lilith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this story! I wanted to end it on a fluffier note to offset some of the heavier chapters prior. I'll most likely write a lot more of them in the future, but this particular set of chapters sort of establishes where I see them and how they co-exist with one another. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and kindness in reading and commenting on this; I didn't expect anyone to care about this topic, so I'm so so happy so many of you do? I've loved Lilith and Mary since pt1 and I have my friend Rabbit to thank for introducing me to the concept of them actually interacting like, a year and a half ago so thanks, jam bud!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one of these in the works already so, tell me if you like it? As I continue, I'll treat these as a series of one-shots, they'll go in chronological order, but be skippable. Kudos and comments are always welcome, of course, and feel free to reach out to me @/softlilith on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
